User talk:Brandon Rhea
Wiki Star I actually didn't see the email. Which email address have you sent it to? 19:37, October 1, 2014 (UTC) *The one that is connected with your Wikia account preferences. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:44, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Could you please resend the email? May of missed the email at the time it was sent. 19:47, October 1, 2014 (UTC) *Sent! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Brandon, just wondering, am I eligible to be a Wikia Star? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 20:46, October 1, 2014 (UTC) *You're certainly welcome to apply. You can find an application link here. We'll review your application once we get it. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I already did a few months ago but I never got a reply back. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 20:55, October 1, 2014 (UTC) *I don't see an application. Can you resend it, and then let me know when you do? Be aware, though, that we are currently changing our Stars recruitment process, so there may be a bit of a delay and you may go through a different process than the one outlined on Wikia.com/Stars. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:56, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I just resubmitted another application. Let me know what you think. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 21:01, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Brandon, did you ever receive my application? I want to make sure it sent through. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 01:04, October 2, 2014 (UTC) *Got it, thanks! I'll review the application and contact you soon. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:31, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Brandon, just wondering, do you have to be eighteen to be a Wikia Star? *Nope. The only age requirement is that the candidate be 13 and therefore eligible for a Wikia account, per our Terms of Use. If someone is under 18, though, then they'll needs parent/guardian permission. Joining Stars requires signing a nondisclosure agreement and, because that's a legal document, a parent/guardian must also sign it along with the candidate. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 14:54, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. I was just wondering because I am sixteen. But it's good news that if I do get chosen that I can just have my mother sign it. Hey Brandon, (don't mean to bug haha), but how long exactly is the application overview/acceptance process? Just wondering when I'll receive word back since you said my process would be different. *The new process is that people will first be invited into our Fan Studio, and then Wikia Stars will be chosen from there. We can still choose people from outside of Fan Studio but we're focusing on getting people into Fan Studio right now. Fan Studio is where fans on Wikia can work with our partner brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries, amongst others. Fan Studio gives the participants the opportunity to make an impact on fan-focused products and marketing, and have their voiced opinions heard by Wikia and major entertainment and gaming brands. Your name will be on our list for our next major round of invites, which will be in the next few weeks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:32, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Wikia project I'm interested and I have just sent you an email! 01:49, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Is the fan studio an actual place? If so, I'll most likely not be able to go as I'm sixteen and I live in Indiana haha. *Fan Studio is a website. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:32, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah! Thanks for clearing that up man. Also while I have you here, check out the wiki for the upcoming Supergirl TV Series: http://supergirl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity . I was thinking about becoming a contributor on the Star Wars Wiki btw, I was passing through and I saw all the great work you do there! RE: Wikia Project Yeah! I'd love to do it! Just replied to the email! Just sent the file back to you signed, Brandon! It says "The Special:Promote module has been disabled. A new feature is currently in progress and will be announced soon. If there are questions, please don't hesitate to reach us through Special:Contact." when I click the page, but that sounds fine to me (the message you left me).